N-Strike Agent Training
N-Strike Agent Training is an online game that can be played on the Nerf website. Details It is a firing range game where the player must fire at different moving targets to obtain a high score. Upon beating the game, the player will become "an N-Strike Certified Agent". The game begins with a selection screen, at which a female voice tells the player to make their selection. In the first of six levels, the player has forty-five seconds to hit as many targets as possible using a Nite Finder EX-3. There are three areas where targets will come up from, as well as a Disk Shot launching targets in the center. In the second level, there are four areas to hit targets as well as the additional Disk Shot in the center. This time, the player have forty-five second to complete the course using a Maverick REV-6. In level three, the player have forty-five seconds to hit five different target areas, as well as two Disk Shots on opposite sides of the screen. The player uses the Longshot CS-6 in this level. The Longshot is notably slower than the Maverick in this game. Level four has six different target areas, again granting the player forty-five seconds to hit as many targets as possible, in addition to the two Disk Shots at the front and back of the room, while this time using the Firefly REV-8. A twist in level four is that the lights dim, restricting vision. Level five has six different targets and three Disk Shots for the player to hit in the forty-five second time limit. This level uses the Longshot CS-6, like level three. There is a glitch that causes a yellow bar to briefly flash horizontally along the center of the screen while hitting certain targets on some computers. Level six is the final level in the game, putting the player back with the Maverick REV-6 from level two. A helicopter appears in the background of this level, which contains only four targets and two Disk Shots. Beating this level wins the game, after which the final score is totaled up. Scores/Ending At the end of the game, this message will appear; "Congratulations. You've completed nerf ''(sic) ''agent training. You have earned your agent ranking below." #'Elite Agent' #'Squad Leader' #'Special Ops' #'Recruit' Featured blasters (in order of obtaining) *Nite Finder EX-3 *Maverick REV-6 *Longshot CS-6 *Firefly REV-8 Trivia * It is intended to help with aiming on real-life Nerf blasters. Due to the comparison between real blaster distances and the distances in the game, the purpose is defeated. * Some disagree with the name of the "selecting level" monitor as completed levels can't be picked and played again. * If the player presses the elevator switch more than once after the "Access Granted" voice appears, the monitor shows the word "Beep". * Despite the fact that each level starts the player with a certain blaster, blasters can be switched between at any time. Category:Online games